Eddie Maelstorm
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Luz y oscuridad se encuentran en la batalla final. Y Sasuke nunca supo lo que tuvo hasta que lo perdió. OneShot Songfic.


**Inspirado por el AMV de Naruto – Naruto Shippuden ~ Hurricane**

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje. Random y cliché. La traducción de la letra no está mal, meh. Rima de Killer Bee, ¡aw yeah!

**Nota**: Feliz cumpleaños, **Death Sethbek**. Este es mi regalo, espero que te guste =3 Gracias por leerme.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
>La canción 'Hurricane' es de 30 Seconds To Mars. No me pertenece de ninguna manera. La traducción, sin embargo, es casera, y, por lo tanto, ES MÍA. Podéis usarla si así lo deseais.<p>

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Eddie Maelstorm (Tormenta Espiral) – Hurricane**

Naruto miraba a Sasuke por última vez, pensando -no, sabiendo ya- que ésta era la batalla final, la última vez que cruzarían armas, la última vez que respirarían ambos en este mundo.

El valle del fin.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Si caía uno, caerían los dos.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse del remordimiento.

Remordimiento por recuerdos que no pudieron crearse, de misiones que no pudo cumplir, de su vida, usada -desde que comenzó a vivirla- solo por una persona.

Todo su tiempo.

Todo lo que tenía.

Todo.

Todo lo entregaría con gusto si Sasuke volvía a Konoha.

Aunque lo que volviera fuera un cadaver -el del pelinegro, el suyo propio, ambos, eso todavía no lo sabía.

Miró por última vez al Uchiha, ojos azules tristes y resignados, ténue sonrisa en su rostro -la bestia en su interior rugiendo, clamando venganza, deseando atravesar aquella pálida y fina garganta con sus garras.

Pero Naruto se mantuvo firme.

Él lucharía contra Sasuke, no Kyuubi.

Él lograría la venganza del bijuu, no dejaría que se derramara más sangre sobre el demonio, sangre que no merecía haber sido derramada atribuyéndole su nombre.

Él llevaría de vuelta a Sasuke, de una manera u otra, y cumpliría su promesa con Sakura.

Y, con ese sentimiento, con ese pensamiento en mente, ese pensamiento sobre la pelirrosa, sobre aquella pobre chica que estaba tan destrozada como él -si no más- por la marcha del pelinegro, se lanzó hacia Sasuke.

No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave

No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breath

No matter how many nights that you lied whide awake to the sound of the pounding rain.

Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?

~º~º~

No importa cuantas veces me hayas dicho que quieres marcharte

No importa cuantas veces intentes tomar aire, aún no puedes respirar

No importa cuantas noches te mantuvieras despierto al sonido de la pausada lluvia.

¿A dónde has ido? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿A dónde has ido?

"Quiero vivir"

El susurro fue casi inaudible.

"Quiero vivir..."

La voz, cansada y ahogada en la garganta, se empañó de la desesperación, del miedo, de sus propias lágrimas.

Naruto le miró, ladeando la cabeza para clavar sus ojos azul eléctrico en los suyos propios, de nuevo negros tras la ardiente lucha, sangre deslizándose por la comesura de su boca, sonrisa siempre presente.

Sasuke observó cómo el rubio intentaba respirar, intentaba tomar aire para responderle, para tranquilizarle, para decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que ambos iban a volver a Konoha, que ambos iban a vivir, que Sakura y Kakashi estarían de camino y les curarían, y les llevarían de vuelta, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero no podía respirar.

No podía.

Sasuke lo sabía.

Él le había perforado el pulmón -de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio dejó de intentarlo, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa, logrando mover su brazo, lentamente, para tomar la mano de Sasuke, estando ambos tirados en el suelo, destrozados sin remedio, heridos, masacrados.

Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, Sasuke imitándole, agradeciendo la calidez, el cuidado con el que aquella morena mano había rozado sus dedos y se había deslizado, pidiendo amablemente, con delicadeza, que devolviera el gesto, que dejara sus dedos entrelazarse.

Y lo hizo.

Lo hizo, tan facilmente...

Las nubes, grises desde el apogeo de la batalla, desde que la mañana había dado lugar a la tarde y el sol había decidido que era demasiado, que no deseaba ver más de aquella inútil batalla, habían cubierto el cielo, protegiendo al sol de aquello que no quería contemplar.

Y así como los segundos, los minutos iban pasando y la fuerza de Naruto en su mano se volvía irregular -como si tuviera que concentrarse para _tan solo_ poner algo de fuerza en el gesto-, se debilitaba, Sasuke se hacía preguntas.

¿Porqué se había marchado?

Porque quería poder, quería matar a Itachi.

¿De qué había servido?

De nada, su existencia había perdido sentido, se había convertido en la criatura que odiaba.

¿Porqué habían luchado?

No tenía respuesta.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué Naruto?

¿Porqué no un ninja al que no le importara matar?

¿Porqué él?

Y empezó a llover, rayos de luz desapareciendo así como las nubes se cerraban... se cerraban, arrebatando el fino rayo de luz que mantenía iluminado el rostro de Naruto, como a un ángel.

Y Sasuke sintió aquella calidez esfumarse.

Y la mano de Naruto perdió toda su fuerza.

As days go by, the night's on fire

~º~º~

Así como los días pasan, la noche se incendia

"¿Naru...to?" intentó, atragantándose en su propia sangre, brazos y piernas rotos, casi incapaz de moverse "Naruto" repitió, con más firmeza, sin obtener respuesta.

Se acercó al rubio como pudo, arrastrando su brazo para colocarlo sobre la herida que había hecho Chidori.

Nada.

No había... no había latidos, no había pulso.

¿Y los latidos?

Ayuda.

Necesitaba ayuda.

¿Y Sakura?

¿Y Kakashi?

¿No había dicho Naruto que vendrían a por ellos?

¿Dónde estaban?

¡¿Porqué coño tardaban tanto?

Y entonces lo notó, bajo la oscuridad de la tormenta.

Luz.

Luz en el bosque.

Un incendio.

"No mueras... por favor, no mueras" lágrimas escarlata se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?

Crush. Crush.

Burn. Let it all burn.

This hurricane is chasing us all underground.

~º~º~

Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?

Dime, ¿matarías para demostrar que tienes razón?

Crash. Crash.

Arde. Deja que todo arda.

Este huracán nos está arrastrando bajo tierra.

Naruto abrió los ojos, vista borrosa, vista cansada.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, resignación, dolor deslizándose junto con las gotas de lluvia.

Tenía tanto sueño.

Quería dormir.

Quería dormir, dejar de sufrir.

Sintió lluvia contra su rostro, contra su cuerpo, camuflando lágrimas que no estaban allí, limpiando sangre que empapaba su ropa.

Sintió calor.

¿Calor?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, intentando enfocar la mirada, intentando _poder ver_ lo que tenía delante, la fuente del calor.

Sasuke.

Sasuke llorando.

¿O era la lluvia?

Eso daba igual.

¿Porqué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ver a Sasuke llorar?

Levantó su mano, secando las cálidas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, cabello negro pegado a su frente, desesperación en sus ojos.

"¿Na...ru...?" un gemido no le permitió completar el nombre, pues Naruto le había sonreído, le había visto vivir, le había visto abrir los ojos.

¡Estaba vivo, maldita sea!

Y se dejó caer contra él, llorando, dejando aquel miedo huír.

Naruto no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero llevó igualmente su mano a la herida del estómago de Sasuke.

No iba a permitir que muriera.

Sasuke quería vivir.

Y así sería, aunque él fuera el sacrificio necesario.

Kyuubi rió, con sarcasmo y resignación, pero él lo ignoró.

Un rayo se abrió paso en el cielo, junto a la anaranjada luz que iluminaba el bosque, lo quemaba, al mismo tiempo que una ténue e impercibida luz verde iluminaba el estómago de un distraído Uchiha.

Sí, así estaría bien.

Así todo estaría bien.

Lo que no sabía era que Sasuke había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

No matter how many how many deaths that I die, I will never forget

No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret.

There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames.

Where is your God?

Where is your God?

Where is your God?

~º~º~

No importa cuantas muertes yo muera, nunca olvidaré

No importa cuantas vidas yo viva, nunca me arrepentiré

Hay un fuego en el interior de este corazón que está a punto de estallar en llamas.

¿Dónde está tu Dios?

¿Dónde está tu Dios?

¿Dónde está tu Dios?

Sakura llegó demasiado tarde.

Sasuke y Naruto, tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, uno frente al otro.

La mano del rubio en el estómago del pelinegro, la del pelinegro en el hombro del rubio.

Y todo encajó en cuanto tocó el suelo.

"¡Sai! ¡Trae a Ino y Hinata! ¡Ya!"

Y el silencioso ninja que la había llevado hasta allí en una de sus obras vivientes asintió, última mirada a los muchachos -siempre sonriente- antes de marcharse.

Sakura se quitó los guantes y comprobó las constantes vitales.

Mal.

Sasuke estaba muy mal.

Mal.

Naruto estaba peor.

¿Qué debía hacer?

No tenía suficiente chakra.

No podía elegir, no podía elegir a cual salvar, a quién llevar de vuelta a Konoha, porque tenían que volver los tres juntos, tenían...

Calor.

¿Calor?

Notó un cálido roce en su mano derecha.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó, a punto de romper a llorar.

El chico asintió, respirando con claras dificultades -Sasuke no era un Médico ninja, no podía hacer milagros, y la sangre seguía friltrándose en su pulmón- y miró a Sasuke.

"¿Qué-qué quieres? ¿P-primero Sasuke?" preguntó, tartamudeando, tastabrillando en las palabras, lágrimas, gemidos de irritación, impotencia, formando un nudo en su garganta.

El rubio la miró de nuevo y volvió a sonreír una de sus sonrisas que afirmaba que todo estaría bien, que no pasaría nada, que todo iría bien.

Y Sakura se lo creyó.

Y empezó a curar a Sasuke.

¿Do you really want...?

¿Do you really want me...?

¿Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?

~º~º~

¿De verdad quieres...?

¿De verdad me quieres...?

¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo para torturarme por mis pecados?

Naruto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de Sakura, aquel chakra tan distintivo, tan _suyo_, tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que débil, tan dependiente de aquello que la rodeaba.

Sí, la tierna Sakura, la fuerte Sakura, la destrozada Sakura.

Sakura, una flor.

Naruto estaba cansado.

Tan cansado.

Pero, tras dirigir una última mirada a Sasuke, clavó sus ojos en la pelirrosa, que no tardó en verle.

Dijo algo.

Naruto no lo distinguió, pero supuso que estaba incrédula de que siguiera siquiera consciente.

Asintió -uno nunca sabía con Sakura- y miró a Sasuke -sus pálidos labios perdiendo color, su figura casi enfermiza, su piel encogida y temblando, congelada.

Naruto ya no sentía frío.

Eso era bueno.

Estaba cansado.

Tan cansado

Quería dormir.

Sueño.

Tenía tanto sueño.

Y Naruto cerró los ojos, dejando su último suspiro escapar de su frío, frío cuerpo.

¿Do you really want...?

¿Do you really want me...?

¿Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?

~º~º~

¿De verdad quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo vivir una mentira?

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella jaula de torii que mantenía al zorro a raya dentro de su mente.

El bijuu le miró, condescendiente, tranquilo, y se levantó para asomar su hocico por las barras, que se iban descaneciendo lentamente.

"_Al final, nunca logré ser tu amigo_" sonrió el rubio, con tristeza.

El zorro se sacudió los restos de polvo que había dejado atrás su prisión y, con delicadeza, rozó con su hocico la mejilla de su jinchuuriki.

"_**Nunca es tarde**_" susurró, ambos desvaneciéndose lentamente de aquel mundo.

El rubio sonrió aún más, una sonrisa completa, contenta con los acontecimientos, relajada, tranquila.

Alzó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de la bestia, que se hundió en el contacto, en el poco calor que les quedaba, que quería conservar, donde quería quedarse.

"_No mueras_" musitó el rubio, de pronto, sorprendiendo al zorro "_Romperé el sello. No tendrás un cuerpo, pero no morirás_" sonrió, ante los grandes ojos rojos del bijuu, que movió intranquilamente sus colas.

Un profundo gruñido se deslizó por su garganta, y golpeó a modo de advertencia en las costillas a su contenedor.

"_**¡¿Crees que te dejaría solo, mocoso?**_" rugió, haciendo temblar el espacio en el que se encontraban, espacio que se desvanecía por momentos así como el calor se escapaba, dando lugar a la oscuridad, al frío "_**¿Porqué no has usado mi chakra? ¡¿Porqué no te estás curando? ¡¿PRETENDES MORIR Y DEJARME SOLO A MÍ?**_"  
>Naruto retrocedió, confundido, sorprendido, sintiéndose culpable.<p>

Él no quería dejar solo al zorro.

El zorro siempre había estado tan sólo como él.

Sus compañeros, sus hermanos, habían sido sacrificados para algún tipo de guerra que al zorro ni siquiera le afectaba.

Había perdido todo lo que conocía.

Y ahora iba a perder a Naruto.

El rubio pensó que Kyuubi tenía razón, que era injusto.

Pero...

"_¿Oye, bola de pelo?_" llamó, de nuevo sonriendo de aquella manera que hacía que el zorro cerrara el hocico para poder escucharle "_¿Preferirías morir... o seguir vivo para que te torturaran tus errores?_"

Y Kyuubi no respondió cuando Naruto se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos con una ternura familiar, que le recordaba tanto a Mito, a Kushina...

Y Kyuubi no se movió cuando Naruto rompió los últimos vestigios de la prisión de un golpe.

Y Kyuubi se quedó donde estaba, estático, así como el rubio realizaba sellos, en medio de su desvanecimiento.

Sellos que forzarían el espíritu de la bestia a sarlir.

Sellos que romperían cualquier propiedad que el chico algún día tuvo como jinchuuriki.

Sellos que acabarían con su vida.

Y Kyuubi solo miró.

Porque él también prefería morir.

Porque él prefería huír que afrontar que había sido él, blindado por la ira, quien había matado a Kushina, no el Uchiha.

Porque él habría preferido morir que causarle dolor a otro ser, como había hecho por el mero existir de su persona.

Y Kyuubi solo miró.

Miró como, con una última sonrisa, era apartado de la única familia que había conocido en su vida para ser expulsado -salvado- de un cuerpo a punto de morir.

"_**¡NARUTO!**_"

No sabía qué hacer.

No sabía que pensar.

En medio de la cegadora luz, palabras habían escapado de un rubio ya etéreo, más brillante que el sol, más dios que hombre.

Y aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado para el zorro que, como un cachorro, intentaba volver con su amo, intentaba volver y nunca más alejarse.

Pero no podía.

"_No es tu culpa_"

Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

Tell me,

would you kill to prove you're right?

Crush. Crush.

Burn. Let it all burn.

This hurricane is chasing us all underground.

~º~º~

Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?

Dime, ¿matarías para demostrar que tienes razón?

Crash. Crash.

Arde. Deja que todo arda.

Este huracán nos está arrastrando bajo tierra.

"¡Naruto!"

La pelirrosa no lograba recuperar al rubio.

Había entrado en parada cardiorespiratoria mientras terminaba de curar a Sasuke -guardando un tercio de su chakra para curar al rubio- y ahora no reaccionaba.

Casi inmediatamente, los 11 de Konoha volvían a estar reunidos, llegando los demás guiados por una seria Ino y una aterrada Hinata apenas unos segundos después.

En cuanto vieron al rubio, las dos chicas se tiraron a su lado, luz verde surgiendo de sus manos, transmitiéndose a su cuerpo, que iba perdiendo, lentamente, calor.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Ino, mirando a la pelirrosa de refilón.

Sakura lloraba, rostro empañado en lágrimas, lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia, que caían sobre el rostro del rubio, palideciendo por momentos.

"E-está en..." tomó aire con fuerza, aunque parecía no ser suficiente, pues su respiración seguía siendo elaborada, hiperventilando.

Lee puso una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro, movimientos calculados que rozaron un punto sensitivo que la ayudó a relajarse y a dejar fluír más chakra.

"P-parada..." volvió a tomar aire, intentando controlarse " C-cardiores-respiratoria..." tomó aire una vez más, sorbiendo mocos, vista emborronada por las lágrimas.

Tanto Ino como Hinata empalidecieron, y la Hyuuga dejó una explosión de su chakra verde envolver rápidamente al rubio -una cantidad sorprendente para aquella que habían denominado en su propio clan 'la inútil'.

Ino giró la cabeza, mirando con un tinte de pánico a todos sus compañeros.

"¡A qué esperáis! ¡Traed a Tsunade! ¡YA!"

Y, a excepción de Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru, todos se desvanecieron, de una manera u otra, corriendo en búsqueda de la Godaime Hokage, la única que podía salvar a Naruto.

Pero ellos no sabían nada.

Era demasiado tarde.

Y Sakura.

Sakura sí que lo sabía.

Pero continuó usando su chakra, rostro deformado así como sollozos se escapaban de su garganta.

Hinata, entrando en pánico, acompañó a la pelirrosa en las lágrimas, pero su rostro continuaba fuerte, firme, decidido a salvar al rubio frente a ella.

Ino tan solo podía trabajar, mente en blanco, incapaz de lograr una respuesta a sus preguntas.

The promises we made were not enough

The prayers that we had prayed were like a joke

The secrets that we swore we never know

The love we had

The love we had

We had to let it go

~º~º~

Las promesas que hicimos no fueron suficiente

Los rezos que rezamos fueron un chiste

Los secretos prometimos nunca saber

El amor que tuvimos

El amor que tuvimos

Tuvimos que dejarlo ir

Luz.

Luz naranja envolvió de pronto al rubio, sorprendiendo a los siete ninja presentes que seguían conscientes -Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru-, arremolinándose, llamando a los vientos, a la tormenta, a la destrucción.

No sabían qué estaba pasando, sólo que aquello era peligroso.

Sí, eso lo sabían.

Pero, además de peligroso, era triste.

Tan triste.

Como una madre que encuentra a sus hijos muertos, muertos por su culpa.

Como el niño que llora la muerte de su familia.

Y los vientos se calmaron.

Y el cielo se clareó, dejando de lado la lluvia, que acababa de calmarse, rayo de sol cayendo alegremente sobre el rostro del jinchuuriki, esperando que despertara, como siempre, que la vida volviera a su ser, que volviera a levantarse y sonreír, que su luz compiriera con la suya propia.

Pero Naruto no despertó.

Aquella luz naranja giró alrededor suya, cambiando, creciendo, hasta que un zorro de nueve colas fantasmagórico podía distinguirse entre la oscuridad y la luz de aquel cielo encapotado, bestia que rozaba con delicadeza la mejilla, el hombro, las costillas del rubio, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se levantara, que se incorporara, pero sin respuesta.

Continuó golpeando levemente, cada vez con más delicadeza, el cuerpo, ahora inherte, del una vez alegre rubio.

Y rugio.

Rugió a los cielos.

Un sonido tan triste y desfigurado que hizo que los pájaros, los animales, los árboles, se encogieran, se escondieran, intentando huír de una ira que seguro seguiría a la tristeza de aquel monstruo.

Pero el monstruo no hizo nada.

Miró a Sakura, a Ino, a Hinata, a los tres ninja que se habían colocado defensivamente a su espalda, y suspiró, derrotando, tumbándose junto al rubio, acurrucándose a su alrededor en un inútil intento de devolverle calor que ya no podía absorver.

Pero lo intentó igualmente, tomando forma cada vez más definida hasta ser, una vez más, una criatura del plano físico.

Y nadie se movió.

Y nadie pestañeó.

Y ninguno de los ninja se atrevió a acercarse cuando apoyó la cabeza al lado de la de Naruto -como intentando volver a su mente, donde tanto tiempo llevaba atrapado- y comenzó a gemir, silenciosamente, en aquella tarde que se oscureció, una vez más, el sol rindiéndose en su intento de despertar a su contraparte humana.

Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?

Crush. Crush.

Burn. Let it all burn.

This hurricane is chasing us all underground.

~º~º~

Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?

Dime, ¿matarías para demostrar que tienes razón?

Crash. Crash.

Arde. Deja que todo arda.

Este huracán nos está arrastrando bajo tierra.

Y Tsunade llegó.

Y Lee.

Y Ten-Ten.

Y Neji.

Y Shino.

Y Kiba y Akamaru.

Y era demasiado tarde.

La Hokage se acercó al muchacho, tomando su pulso con el rostro aterrado, aunque no por el pequeño zorro de nueve colas -apenas triplicando el tamaño Akamaru- que la miraba con impasividad e indiferencia, sino por el joven inconsciente frente a ella.

No, inconsciente no, descubrió, llevándose las manos a la boca.

No.

No...

¡No!

¡Naruto no!

"Kyuubi" murmuró la mujer, y el zorro continuó mirándola con aquel rostro impasible, indiferente, carente de alguna emoción hostil que la rubia hubiera podido esperar.

Era como si hubiera...hubiera _muerto_ con Naruto.

"¿Porqué no le has salvado? ¿Cómo has salido? ¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó, tristeza devastadora que probablemente tendría que asumir más tarde sustituyéndose por una ira galopante que se abría paso así como sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de su mano, sangre goteando en el suelo.

"**No es mi culpa**" susurró, y todos le miraron, perplejos, a aquel zorro que, de alguna manera, había logrado hablar, y para decir algo que no esperaban "**Naruto dijo... que no es mi culpa**"continuó, repitiéndo una y otra vez la frase.

Y Tsunade se incorporó -antes de rodillas frente al rubio- y miró al pequeño bijuu llena de rabia, ira, furia desatada.

"¡¿Cómo que no es tu culpa? ¡Por tu culpa murió mi abuela! ¡Por tu culpa murieron Kushina y Minato! ¡Por tu culpa murieron cientos de personas de la villa de la hoja! ¡Responde!" gritó, sin freno.

Y Kyuubi levantó la cabeza, cansado.

This hurricane

~º~º~

Este huracán

"**Dime, Tsunade**" pidió el zorro, haciendo que la rubia abandonara su ira un instante.

This hurricane

~º~º~

Este huracán

"**Si alguien te hiciera esta pregunta, ¿qué harías?**" susurró, volviendo a rozar el rostro del rubio alrededor del que se había acurrucado.

This hurricane

~º~º~

Este huracán

Tsunade se puso tensa y golpeó el hocico del animal.

"No le toques" casi rugió la Hokage antes de que la ira diera paso a la curiosidad, aunque leve, ante aquella extraña declaración del zorro "¿Qué pregunta?"

Y el zorro sonrió, una sonrisa siniestra y llena de locura, una sonrisa de alguien desesperado, de alguien que trataba autoconvencerse, que no lograba escapar de un sufrimiento que no era suyo, era de varios.

¿Do you really want...?

¿Do you really want me...?

¿Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?

~º~º~

¿De verdad quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo para torturar por mis pecados?

Y el zorro tomó aire.

Y lo expulsó.

Y dejó la sonrisa desvanecerse en el olvido.

Y recordo todas y cada una de las palabras de Naruto.

Y cómo le había afectado.

"**¿Preferirías morir, o vivir una mentira?**_"_

Y esperó, sinceramente, que la rubia entendiera la indirecta.

Porqué él también prefería morir.

¿Do you really want...?

¿Do you really want me...?

¿Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?

~º~º~

¿De verdad quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres?

¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo vivir una mentira?

Una lápida que rezaba un nombre.

Cabello rosa que le alejaba hacia la puesta de sol.

Dos figuras que se quedaron atrás, oscuridad despiadada que envolvía todo en la más negra de todas las noches, sin estrellas, sin luna.

Vacío el cielo como sus corazones.

Una de las figuras, de pié, al fin desvió la mirada hacia la otra, agachada frente a la tumba, inamovible.

"Es tu culpa" y, tras esto, la claramente femenina figura siguió a aquella de cabello rosa, caminar cansado, cabello rubio lacio recogido en aquellas dos coletas bajas que evitaban que su flequillo cubriera su rostro, aunque en aquellos momentos no le importaría.

Aquel que dejó atrás tembló, no una, sino dos veces, sintiendo primero la culpa y luego la tristeza clavándose sin piedad en su mente.

Una mano, pálida, cubierta en vendas, rozó la fría piedra, deslizándose por las endiduras de los caracteres.

U-Z-U-M-A-K-I...se detuvo en la N que les seguía, rompiendo en sollozos, en gemidos, dejando su frente rozar la fría piedra.

Tan fría.

No, allí no podía estar.

Él era cálido.

Cálido como un rayo de sol.

Pero había muerto.

El sol había desaparecido.

La única luz, que le había alcanzado, que le había salvado, antes de que la oscuridad le absorviera y, al mismo tiempo, se había desvanecido, dejándole en algún tipo de limbo entre los vivos y los muertos.

Savía que vivía.

Pero no estaba allí.

¿Venganza?

¿Reinstaurar su clan?

Más bien seguir una realidad ya cotidiana que implicaba sus pocas horas de ocio y parte de sus horas de trabajo frente a una piedra frente a la que siempre podían encontrarse dos lírios blancos; uno de su compañera, el otro, supuso, de la joven Hyuuga que había tomado la vía del ninja del rubio y ahora se había convertido en la esperanza de la Hoja, nunca olvidando a su predecesor.

Y es que, Sasuke sabía, le habían perdido para siempre.

Y él nunca había apreciado aquella luz, aquel calor.

Y ahora no era más que una cáscara vacía que sin aquella sonrisa se movía mecánicamente, esperando acompañarle en la oscuridad.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan dejar un comentario.**

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
